It Could Go Unnoticed
by Achalys
Summary: The secrets of leaves lived and died with them, never told, never shared. The marble floor never echoed the footsteps of the lovers who ran across them. The two never could stop holding each other. One, two, three. But then it was just two. Narusaku


**I do not own Naruto or anything having to do with Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rain fell from the sky with a cold speed that sent shivers to the spine. It dripped off of rooftops and onto marble. It soaked the earth and stained the sky, turning everything to a dull grey. It droned on with a sharp ringing and thunder rumbled through the fell from the weight of the rain, and together it fell to the ground to join the marble, mud, and water mixed as one. The figures on the marble would almost go unnoticed.

One, two, three. But then it was just two. pain, running, bleeding through the sky as one collapsed to the floor. The second flew next to the first, a shrill cry added to the ringing and rumbling.

Dark blood splattered with the rain, forming droplets of its own.

You could almost miss those one and two people on the cold, loud ground, clutching each other. What is vain is somehow lost to the desperate.

Gasp, mangled bodies gripping one another. Their breathing becomes not quite the fondest memory.

"You're not going to die! I won't let you!"

"Sa-"

"no! Don't waste your strength..."

One's jacket turns grey, a sin that was unforgivable. Two's skin no longer feels the sharp droplets of rain. The ringing in their ears comes from their own franticly beating hearts, not the sky's weeping. The rumble is the will to live rolling on. A sharp pain comes to one, and two feels it as their own.

"J-just hang on..."

"..."

"I'll-"

"...Shut up,"

The two's hearts are failing. Mud defiles their clothing and rain refuses to wash it away. Blood ties its knots and frames their scene. The sky falls with their souls and washes away their memories. Tears aren't even needed, but none the less, fill the space between their heads.

"I...Don't want...to worry about that..."

"But-!"

"I just...w-want to watch you. For a minute..."

Rain shelters them from everyone else, it shields their words and blocks their looks. But pain travels through rain. The trees groan and the marble cracks underneath their feet. Lightning cries and thunder moans. Their loch on each other tightens, and closes. Their space is nonexistent. Forehead to forehead, life to life, cheek to cheek. Tears never tasted so good.

"I'm so, so sorry."

"...You smell good."

"..."

"...Me, too."

The secrets of the leaves live and die with them, never told, never shared. The trees with heart sketched into them and roots as stools. Mud holds the pain and ignorance of getting thrown. The marble floor never echoed the footsteps of the lovers who ran across them. The rain never caused more than a shiver. The two never could stop holding each other.

"Thanks so...much."

"...For what?"

"For finally...L-loving me."

Angels never fell, and the figures never stood. Memories and souls never returned, and lightning and thunder never forgot. Blood was meaningless and tears didn't mean a thing. Sandy beaches and pink trees were never meant to touch. The emerald grasses and the blue skies were always seperated. Life had an end, and theirs hadn't even really begun.

"...B-baka Naruto, I always loved you."

"Sakura,"

"...?"

The heavy leaf fell and the mud joined it. The rain hardened against the skin and the thunder clapped softly. Wind couldn't make it through the tears and the rooftops felt the sky's pain. The marble was muddied and swept with blood. The figures hardly went noticed. One, two, three. No, just two.

"I...Love you, too."

The air was choked, and the day was seperated from night. Clouds felt too heavy for their lids, and shed their weight. Lightning wanted to play, and thunder wanted to sleep. Trees couldn't shelter you from the cold, nor could the sun. Dry was a foreign word and clean a nice fantasy. Rain fell in buckets,beading with a grey crystal-like magnifigance. The crystals glistened over everything, coating the buildings, the gound, and the trees. Mud had never looked so beautiful.

A heavy leaf fell from its branch because of the heavy grey crystals. Soaring to the earth, it said hello to the quiet marble. The figures on the loud ground almost went unnoticed

One, two, three. Then it was just two.

No, just one.

* * *

**Nothing much, just trying out a slightly new style. Also, I wanted to show you that I'm still alive, even though I'm currently not working on anything. Sorry guys.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
